Dark as Day
by Slay Belle2
Summary: A troubled girl (Original Character) relocates to Hogwarts, where she befriends Oliver Wood and his friends. But trouble ensues when the group realizes that something dark is on the horizon...and no one can do a thing to stop it. Or can they?


[x Disclaimer x] If you recognize the character, I don't own it. Kialynn and Malachi belong to me. So do any other names you don't recognize. All right, now that I can't be sued for astronomical amounts of money, let's begin.  
  
This first chapter is in third person. The rest of them will be told from a point of view, which will be denoted by this: "[(enter character name here)]" to give you a first person sort of feel. Let me know if it gets confusing, and I'll set you right again.  
  
Oh, and let me know what you think. To quote a former English teacher who shall remain nameless: "Doodles, sketches, pornography. I'll accept it all!" .But don't really send me pornography, please. Just flame it. Love it. Hate it. Paint it blue and pink and call it Poodle. I don't care.  
  
Okay. Let's really begin.  
  
..Endings//  
  
I look at all the lonely people... The Beatles, "Eleanor Rigby"  
  
Kialynn closed her eyes against the harsh gray and white contrast of the scene flying by her. The snow and ice layered on top of the black mountains and stifled the meadows that usually contained pretty poppies and marigolds, and the sight brought a sharp twinge to the back of her eyes. Whether it was crying, she couldn't determine. Needless to say, she couldn't determine much of anything - everything that had happened within the last 48 hours was crumpled together in one discombobulated heap. She sighed, leaning her head against the window of the compartment she was sharing with Malachi on the train ride from tiny Vollkommener Kreis in Germany to London, England's most congested city. There, she and her brother would catch the train to their new school that which Kialynn knew nothing about. She glanced listlessly across the compartment at her little brother, who was deep in a seemingly troubled sleep. She couldn't blame him - the dark circles under his eyes were something that resulted from trauma that no ten year old should ever have to experience. Kialynn felt a hot tear run down her cheek as she found herself wishing she had gone to the market that day instead of her guardian and sister, Cecily. Maybe then, Malachi wouldn't have to leave his friends, and Kialynn wouldn't have to leave her school, Vogel auf dem See, a wizarding academy at which she had just been established a prefect. Maybe then, she and her brother would still have a family.  
  
Kialynn was jolted out of her stupor as the brakes of the train slowed to a screeching halt. She nudged Malachi, who looked blearily around before gathering his luggage and following his sister out of the compartment. Kialynn thanked the conductor before disembarking and, dragging her trolley behind her, her cat Myne settled atop her brown trunk, led her brother out into the station.  
  
The first thing Kia noticed when she arrived at King's Cross was the vast diversity of the many people crowding around the gates. Of course, the Muggles were easily identified by their clothing and affected manners, be they proper or vulgar. More interesting, for Kia, was to try and identify which among the masses were wizards, witches, or other non-Muggle beings. She had a gift for this kind of thing, and laughed to herself as she watched a pseudo-siren disguised as a real estate agent struggle with Muggle currency as she tried to buy a map of London. Malachi had wandered off somewhere; the thought occurred to her to look for him. Not that she was really worried. Only two years prior, Mal had gotten lost in a crowd at the Quidditch Cup and had turned up a week later wearing a kilt and beret and carrying a duck, neither of which he had left with. Still, she worried a little.  
  
'You know, Kia,' she thought to herself. 'Cece wouldn't have worried.'  
  
She shook the thought from her mind. There was no use in dwelling on the past; the only direction she knew how to walk in was forward. "Mal!" she called into the crowd. "We have to find the gate, it's 10:30!"  
  
Mal trundled towards her, laden with Muggle sweets and a book he'd picked up in a bouquiniste called "The Works of Poe" by some poet she'd never heard of. They picked up their belongings and Kia found her ticket in the folds of her merino duster. After several minutes of pushing and prodding, she and Malachi found themselves in a busy boarding area with a sign overhead that implied that they had indeed found the Hogwarts Express. Kia felt instantly insecure, over-conscious of her appearance and wary of the people that were rushing around her, boarding small witches and wizards and kissing their children goodbye.  
  
Kialynn felt sick.  
  
Malachi, who had inherited all the confidence genes from their parents, eagerly pulled Kia forward into a cleared area where they could easily get to the train when it pulled away.  
  
Resting her arms, Kia put her suitcase down on the concrete and looked around. Immediately to her left was a group of boys who looked about her age playing a Muggle game she recognized called "Hackeysack". Another gaggle of girls nearby was closely examining a snowy white cat, ooh-ing and ahh-ing frequently. Instinctively Kia reached down to pat Myne, who was busily glaring at the pretty beast with distinct loathing. Kia could relate. Why was it so easy for some people (and animals) to adapt.and so difficult for others?  
  
A blaring horn told Kia that the train would soon depart. She and Malachi quickly gathered their belongings and boarded, passing by several compartments before deciding on an empty one. They entered and sat down, and it wasn't long after the train had gathered speed that there was a knock at the compartment door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, let's hear it. Does it suck? Is it headed in the right direction? Guide me, O great reviewers. (And a big thanks to Alex!) Until next time. 


End file.
